plagipediwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
PlagiPedi Wiki
Willkommen im PlagiPedia-Wiki! (das nur wg. eines Tippfehlers bisher PlagiPedi statt PlagiPedia heißt) Hinweis: Der Name dieses Wikis ist gegenwärtig in Diskussion. Entgegen anderslautenden Medienberichten ist dieses Wiki nicht von den Initiatoren des GuttenPlag Wikis, sondern als unabhängige Inititiative gestartet worden. : Dieses Wiki wurde vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit erstellt, Strukturen entstehen gerade – jeder Mithelfer ist herzlich willkommen! ' : ''Die folgende Zielsetzung gilt ist zunächst vorläufig. Klarstellungen oder Verbesserungen sind ausdrücklich erwünscht! Nach dem großen Erfolg des GuttenPlag-Projektes ist vielen klar: Eine erfolgreiche politische Karriere unter einem akademischen Titel fußt nicht zwangsläufig auf ehrlicher Arbeit. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat eindrucksvoll gezeigt, dass der Wunsch nach einem akademischen Grad nicht immer mit korrekten wissenschaftlichen Mitteln erfüllt wird. Lasst uns daher zusammenarbeiten und erst einmal grob überprüfen, ob es sich hierbei um einen bedauerlichen Einzelfall handelt, oder ob Herr Guttenberg in trauriger Gesellschaft weilt. Dieses Wiki soll die Bemühungen all jener organisieren, die das Ziel eines integren wissenschaftlichen Abschlusses von Persönlichkeiten überprüfen wollen, die in herausstechend verantwortungsvollen Positionen unserer Gesellschaft stehen. Die Idee dahinter ist jedoch keinesfalls die Unterstellung, dass es sich bei den gelisteten Arbeiten um Plagiate handelt, sondern um den Versuch einer öffentlichen Besprechung. Ein Ideal-Ergebnis dieses Projektes wäre es, wenn alle überprüften Arbeiten wissenschaftlich korrekt entstanden sind. Zielsetzung/Aufgaben #Sammeln von untersuchenswerten Arbeiten. Vorerst lediglich in alphabetischer Reihenfolge der Autoren (nach Familienname). #Erste grobe Analyse, um herauszukristallisieren, bei welcher Arbeit sich tiefergehende Untersuchungen vermeintlich lohnen. Die Reihenfolge der Bearbeitung ist dabei belanglos. Fangt bei den Arbeiten an, an deren Texte Ihr herankommt. #Genauere Untersuchung der auffälligen Arbeiten. Software Kostenlos verfügbare Software um Dokumente auf Plargiarismus hin zu untersuchen: * UN.CO.VER Desktop-Software fuer Linux/Windows/Mac * Copyscape Browserbasiertes Tool * Plagiarisma Browserbasiertes Tool Weitere siehe Eintrag bei GuttenPlag oder auf den Seiten der HTW Berlin Liste untersuchenswerter Arbeiten '''Bitte in nach dem Nachnamen alphabetisch sortierter Reihenfolge einfügen und vorher prüfen ob die Arbeit bereits vorgeschlagen wurde. Achtet bitte auch darauf, dass hier vorerst nur solche Arbeiten, die zum Erwerb eines akademischen Grades dienen, untersucht werden sollen. Vorschläge von Seminararbeiten, Büchern oder Ähnlichem werden gelöscht, um die Liste übersichtlich zu halten. Nachnamen A-G *[[Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen (Dissertation)|Dr. oec. Josef Ackermann, Vorsitzender des Vorstands und des Group Executive Committee der Deutschen Bank AG, Der Einfluss des Geldes auf das reale Wirtschaftsgeschehen: e. theoret. Analyse]] *Dr. Stephan Ackermann, Bischof von Trier, Beauftragter für sexuellen Missbrauchs Minderjähriger im kirchlichen Bereich in Deutschland der Deutschen Bischofkonferenz, Kirche als Person: zur ekklesiologischen Relevanz des personal-symbolischen Verständnisses der Kirche, Frankfurt (Main), Philos.-Theol. Hochsch. St. Georgen, Diss., 1999/2000, Würzburg: Echter, 2001, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2001 A 76712 (Frankfurt/Main), 2001 A 76712 (Leipzig) *'Dr. rer.pol. 'Bernd Althusmann, seit dem 27. April 2010 Niedersächsischer Kultusminister, Prozessorganisation und Prozesskooperation in der öffentlichen Verwaltung: Folgen für die Personalentwicklung, Dissertation Universität Potsdam, 2007 * [[Dr. Till Backhaus 2001: Betrachtungen zur Getreideproduktion in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern zwischen 1900 und 2000|Dr. rer. agr. Till Backhaus, MdL (SPD, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern), Landwirtschaftsminister des Landes Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Vorsitzender des Ausschusses für Landwirtschaft und Naturschutz, Betrachtungen zur Getreideproduktion in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern zwischen 1900 und 2000, Berlin, Humboldt-Univ., Diss., 2001 (Nicht für den Austausch)]], Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 2002 B 1156 (Frankfurt/Main), H 2002 B 1156 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. Heinz Georg Bamberger: Versuch beim Unterlassungsdelikt|Dr. Heinz Georg Bamberger: Versuch beim Unterlassungsdelikt]], Bonn, Univ., Rechts- u. Staatswiss. Fak., rechtswiss. Diss., 1978, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 78/4642 (Frankfurt/Main), Justizminister des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz * Dr. phil. Hans-Peter Bartels, MdB, Stellvertretender Sprecher der Arbeitsgruppe Sicherheits- und Verteidigungspolitik der SPD-Bundestagsfraktion, Mitglied des Verteidigungsausschusses und stellvertretendes Mitglied des Ausschusses für Bildung, Forschung und Technikfolgenabschätzung, Logik und Weltbild - Studien über Gotthard Günther und Norbert Elias zum Modell der dezentralen Subjektivität, Kiel, Univ., Diss., 1988|Dr. phil. Hans-Peter Bartels, MdB, Stellvertretender Sprecher der Arbeitsgruppe Sicherheits- und Verteidigungspolitik der SPD-Bundestagsfraktion, Mitglied des Verteidigungsausschusses und stellvertretendes Mitglied des Ausschusses für Bildung, Forschung und Technikfolgenabschätzung, Logik und Weltbild - Studien über Gotthard Günther und Norbert Elias zum Modell der dezentralen Subjektivität, Kiel, Univ., Diss., 1988, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 88/9295 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1989 A 531 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. rer. oec. Dietmar Bartsch, MdB, Die komplexe Strukturbewertung als Instrument zur Verbesserung der Wirtschaftlichkeit bei der Gestaltung flexibler Fertigungssysteme, Berlin, Hochsch. für Ökonomie, Diss. A, 1990|Dr. rer. oec. Dietmar Bartsch, MdB, Die komplexe Strukturbewertung als Instrument zur Verbesserung der Wirtschaftlichkeit bei der Gestaltung flexibler Fertigungssysteme, Berlin, Hochsch. für Ökonomie, Diss. A, 1990]], Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 91b/7773 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1991 B 1174 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Franz-Josef Bode, Bischof von Osnabrück, Vorsitzender der Pastoralkommission, Gemeinschaft mit dem lebendigen Gott: d. Lehre von d. Eucharistie bei Matthias Joseph Scheeben, Bonn, Univ., Diss., 1985/86, ISBN, 3-506-76266-4, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 86/33284 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 24390-16 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. jur. Nikolaus von Bomhard, Vorsitzender des Vorstands der Münchener Rück, Auskunft und Zusage im Steuerrecht|Dr. jur. Nikolaus von Bomhard, Vorsitzender des Vorstands der Münchener Rück, Auskunft und Zusage im Steuerrecht]], Regensburg, Univ., Diss., 1988, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 88/7662 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1989 A 5175 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. Brandl, Reinhard 2008: Cost Accounting for Shared IT Infrastructures. Wiesbaden: Betriebswirtschaftlicher Verlag Dr. Th. Gabler, GWV Fachverlage|Dr. Brandl, Reinhard 2008: Cost Accounting for Shared IT Infrastructures. Wiesbaden: Betriebswirtschaftlicher Verlag Dr. Th. Gabler, GWV Fachverlage]] * [[Ralf Brauksiepe 1995: Politische Ökonomie der Transformation von Wirtschaftsordnungen in Entwicklungsländern, ISBN-13: 978-3631498972.|'Ralf Brauksiepe' 1995: Politische Ökonomie der Transformation von Wirtschaftsordnungen in Entwicklungsländern, ISBN-13: 978-3631498972.]] * [[Dr. Lars Castellucci, Stellvertretender Landesvorsitzender der SPD in Baden-Württemberg, Inklusion und Arbeitsmarkt: Schaffen Netzwerke neue Perspektiven für Benachteiligte?|Dr. Lars Castellucci, Stellvertretender Landesvorsitzender der SPD in Baden-Württemberg, Inklusion und Arbeitsmarkt: Schaffen Netzwerke neue Perspektiven für Benachteiligte?]], Darmstadt, Techn. Univ., Diss., 2008, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2008 B 12181 (Frankfurt/Main), 2008 B 15258 (Leipzig) * Dr. oec. Martina Bunge, MdB (Die Linke), Landesliste Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, 1998 bis 2005 Landtag von Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, 1998 bis 2002 Ministerin für Gesundheit und Soziales von Mecklenburg-Vorpommern (Kabinett Harald Ringstorff), Zur ökonomischen Stimulierung der Produktion von Konsumtionsmitteln in den Kombinaten der produktionsmittelherstellenden Industrie (Abt. A), Rostock, Univ., Fak. für Gesellschaftswiss., Diss. A, 1985, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Di 1988 B 6000 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. Utz Claassen, Ehemaliger Vorstandsvorsitzender der EnBW, Science park and technology centre performance in Great Britain and West Germany: an empirical study based on user experience, Hannover, Univ., Diss., 1989|Dr. Utz Claassen, Ehemaliger Vorstandsvorsitzender der EnBW, Science park and technology centre performance in Great Britain and West Germany: an empirical study based on user experience, Hannover, Univ., Diss., 1989]], Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 89/4461 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1989 A 5438 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. Eckhard Cordes, Vorstandsvorsitzender der Metro AG, Planungsmodelle zur Standortwahl für öffentliche Einrichtungen, Hamburg, Univ., Fachbereich Wirtschaftswiss., Diss., 1977|Dr. Eckhard Cordes, Vorstandsvorsitzender der Metro AG, Planungsmodelle zur Standortwahl für öffentliche Einrichtungen, Hamburg, Univ., Fachbereich Wirtschaftswiss., Diss., 1977]], Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 78/6366 (Frankfurt/Main) * [[Dr. jur. Gerhard Cromme, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Siemens AG, Die Kraftfahrzeughaftpflicht in Frankreich und Deutschland: Eine rechtsvergl. Unters., Münster, Rechts- u. staatswiss. F., Diss. v. 14. Juli 1969|Dr. jur. Gerhard Cromme, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Siemens AG, Die Kraftfahrzeughaftpflicht in Frankreich und Deutschland: Eine rechtsvergl. Unters., Münster, Rechts- u. staatswiss. F., Diss. v. 14. Juli 1969]], Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 69.15005 (Frankfurt/Main), DI 1970 A 1478 (Leipzig) * Dr. Dagmar Enkelmann, MdB (Die Linke), Parlamentarische Geschäftsführerin der Linksfraktion im Bundestag, Mitglied im Ältestenrat des Bundestages und im Ausschuss für Wahlprüfung, Immunität und Geschäftsordnung des Bundestages, Stellvertretendes Mitglied im 3. Stiftungsrat der Bundesstiftung zur Aufarbeitung der SED-Diktatur, Stadtverordnete der Stadt Bernau bei Berlin und in dieser Funktion Mitglied des Aufsichtsrats der Städtischen Entwicklungsgesellschaft Bernau (STAB), Analyse und Kritik des Konzepts bürgerlicher Ideologen der BRD "Identitätskrise der Jugend der DDR", Berlin, Akad. für Gesellschaftswiss. beim ZK d. SED, Diss. A, 1989 (Nicht f.d. Austausch), Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 90b/4403 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1989 B 9597 (Leipzig) * [[Prof. Andreas Fischer-Lescano 2003: Globalverfassung - Die Geltungsbegründung der Menschenrechte.|Prof. Andreas Fischer-Lescano 2003: Globalverfassung - Die Geltungsbegründung der Menschenrechte]] * Dr. iur. und Dr. phil. Michel Friedman, Schuldlose Verantwortung: Vorgaben der Hirnforschung für Ethik und Strafrecht, Frankfurt (Main), Univ., Diss., 2010, Frankfurt, M. ; Berlin ; Bern ; Bruxelles ; New York, NY ; Oxford ; Wien: Lang, 2010, ISBN 978-3-631-60489-2, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2010 A 91527 (Leipzig), Michel Friedman: Das Initiativrecht des Betriebsrats, Mainz, Univ., Diss., 1994, Frankfurt am Main ; Berlin ; Bern ; New York ; Paris ; Wien: Lang, 1995, ISBN 3-631-47747-3, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1995 A 11692 (Frankfurt/Main), 1995 A 11692 (Leipzig) * Dr. Gebhard Fürst, Bischof des Bistums Rottenburg-Stuttgart, Mitglied des Kulturausschusses der Landeshauptstadt Stuttgart, Sprache als metaphorischer Prozess: Johann Gottfried Herders hermeneut. Theorie d. Sprache, Tübingen, Univ., Diss., 1986, Mainz : Matthias-Grünewald-Verl., 1988, ISBN 3-7867-1369-3, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 88/55658 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 23798-31 (Leipzig) * [[:Kategorie:Sigmar Gabriel - Links neu denken - Politik für die Mehrheit|'Sigmar Gabriel' - Links neu denken - Politik für die Mehrheit]] * Dr. rer. pol. Thomas Gebhart, MdB (Wahlkreis 212 Südpfalz), Stellvertretender Vorsitzender des CDU-Bezirksverbandes Rheinhessen-Pfalz, Direkte Demokratie und Umweltpolitik, Mannheim, Univ., Diss., 2002, Wiesbaden: Dt. Univ.-Verl., 2002, ISBN 3-8244-4505-0, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2002 A 61970 (Frankfurt/Main), 2002 A 61970 (Leipzig) * Dr. theol. Felix Genn, Bischof von Münster, Vorsitzender der Kommission Geistliche Berufe und Kirchliche Dienste, Das Verständnis des kirchlichen Amtes in seiner Beziehung zur Trinitätstheologie bei Augustinus, Trier, Univ., Diss., 1986 * [[Dr. Ulrich Goll: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg : Versuch e. rechtstatsächl. Fundierung arbeitskampfrechtl. Fragestellungen, unter Berücksichtigung d. "collective-bargaining"-Theorien|Dr. Ulrich Goll: Arbeitskampfparität und Tariferfolg : Versuch e. rechtstatsächl. Fundierung arbeitskampfrechtl. Fragestellungen, unter Berücksichtigung d. "collective-bargaining"-Theorien Konstanz, Univ., Fachbereich Polit. Wiss. u. Rechtswiss., Diss., 1980, ISBN 3-428-04705-2]], Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 80/27834 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 20278-50 (Leipzig), Justizminister und Integrationsbeauftragter von Baden-Württemberg * Dr. Jürgen Großmann, Vorstandsvorsitzender der RWE AG, Technische und wirtschaftliche Faktoren der partiellen Versorgung westeuropäischer Warmbreitbandstrassen mit überseeisch erzeugtem Halbzeug: Konzeption e. Transportkette von d. Stahlerzeugung im Rohstoffland zur Verarbeitung im Industrieland, Berlin, Techn. Univ., Fachbereich 17 - Werkstoffwiss., Diss., 1980, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 81/2542 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 20929-5,306 (Leipzig) * [[Gregor Gysi: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess|Dr. jur. Gregor Gysi: Zur Vervollkommnung des sozialistischen Rechtes im Rechtsverwirklichungsprozess]], Berlin, Humboldt-Univ., Diss. A, 1976 (Nicht f.d. Austausch) * Dr. phil. Barbara Höll, MdB (Die Linke), Wahlkreis Leipzig I, Leiterin des Fraktionsarbeitskreises Wirtschaft, Arbeit und Finanzen und Stellvertretende Vorsitzende der Linksfraktion im Deutschen Bundestag, Zur Wirkungsweise und Reflexion der Bedürfnisse als Triebkräfte menschlichen Handelns aus historischer Sicht, Magdeburg, Pädag. Hochsch., Diss. A, 1989 (Nicht f.d. Austausch), Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 89b/6847 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1988 B 7802 (Leipzig) Nachnamen H-M * [[Dr. Johannes Hahn, Universität Wien 1987, Perspektiven der Philosophie heute – dargestellt am Phänomen Stadt.|Dr. Johannes Hahn, Universität Wien 1987, Perspektiven der Philosophie heute – dargestellt am Phänomen Stadt.]] * [[Dr. Eva Högl 1998: Protokoll und Abkommen über die Sozialpolitik der Europäischen Union. Osnabrücker Rechtswissenschaftliche Abhandlungen, Band 55, Carl Heymanns Verlag|Dr. Eva Högl 1998: Protokoll und Abkommen über die Sozialpolitik der Europäischen Union. Osnabrücker Rechtswissenschaftliche Abhandlungen, Band 55, Carl Heymanns Verlag]] * Dr. phil. Lukrezia Luise Jochimsen Zigeuner heute: Untersuchung e. Aussenseitergruppe in e. dt. Mittelstadt * [[Dr. Karl-Heinz Klär: Der Zusammenbruch der Zweiten Internationale|Dr. Karl-Heinz Klär: Der Zusammenbruch der Zweiten Internationale]], Bonn, Univ., Diss., 1979, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 81/37599 (Frankfurt/Main), 1982 A 1617 (Leipzig), Bevollmächtigter des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz beim Bund und in Europa (Mitglied im Landeskabinett Rheinland-Pfalz) * Dr.' Silvana Koch-Mehrin', Vizepräsidentin des Europäischen Parlaments, Botschafterin SOS-Kinderdörfer e.V., Mitglied im Beirat Accenture-Stiftung, Mitglied im Kuratorium Deutsches Museum, Mitglied im Kuratorium Quadriga Hochschule, Mitglied Ludwig-Erhard-Stiftung e.V., Mitglied im Kuratorium RKW – Rationalisierungs- und Innovationszentrums der Deutschen Wirtschaft e.V., Mitglied im Kuratorium McDonalds Kinderhilfe-Stiftung, Mitglied im Kuratorium Deutscher Familienverband, Historische Währungsunion zwischen Wirtschaft und Politik: die Lateinische Münzunion 1865 - 1927, Heidelberg, Univ., Diss., 2000, Baden-Baden: Nomos-Verl.-Ges., 2001, ISBN 3-7890-7631-7, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2002 A 3766 (Frankfurt/Main), 2002 A 3766 (Leipzig) * [[Helmut Kohl: Die politische Entwicklung in der Pfalz und das Wiedererstehen der Parteien nach 1945|'Helmut Kohl': Die politische Entwicklung in der Pfalz und das Wiedererstehen der Parteien nach 1945]], Heidelberg, Phil. F., Diss. v. 1. Aug. 1958 * [[Horst Köhler: Freisetzung von Arbeit durch technischen Fortschritt|'Horst Köhler': Freisetzung von Arbeit durch technischen Fortschritt]], Tübingen, Univ., Fachbereich Wirtschaftswiss., Diss., 1977., Tübingen: Inst. für Angewandte Wirtschaftsforschung, 1977, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 77/31929 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 25153-A, 17 (Leipzig) * König, S. (2008). Emotion and Memory: The modulation of encoding, consolidation, and retrieval processes as revealed by event-related potentials (ERPs). Dissertation zur Erlangung des Grades eines Doktors der Philosophie des Philosophischen Fakultäten der Universität des Saarlandes. Saarbrücken * Dr. jur. Günter Krings, MdB (Wahlkreis Mönchengladbach), Vorsitzender des Parlamentarischen Beirates für nachhaltige Entwicklung des Deutschen Bundestages, Stellvertretender Vorsitzender des CDU-Bezirksverbandes Niederrhein und des CDU-Kreisverbandes Mönchengladbach, Grund und Grenzen grundrechtlicher Schutzansprüche: die subjektiv-rechtliche Rekonstruktion der grundrechtlichen Schutzpflichten und ihre Auswirkung auf die verfassungsrechtliche Fundierung des Verbrauchervertragsrechts, Köln, Univ., Diss., 2002, Berlin: Duncker und Humblot, 2003, ISBN 3-428-11028-5, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2003 A 59403 (Frankfurt/Main), 2003 A 59403 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. Carsten Kühl: Strategien zur Finanzierung der Altlastensanierung|Dr. Carsten Kühl: Strategien zur Finanzierung der Altlastensanierung]], Finanzwissenschaftliche Schriften ; Bd. 65, Mainz, Univ., Diss., 1994, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1995 A 4950 (Frankfurt/Main), 1995 A 4950 (Leipzig), Finanzminister des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz * [[Franz Josef Jung: Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus|'Franz Josef Jung': Die Regionalplanung in Hessen, dargestellt am Beispiel der Regionalen Planungsgemeinschaft Rhein-Main-Taunus]] * Dr. rer. soc.' Norbert Lammert', MdB (CDU, Landesliste Nordrhein-Westfalen), Präsident des Deutschen Bundestages, Mitglied des Aufsichtsrates der RAG Aktiengesellschaft'', Lokale Organisationsstrukturen innerparteilicher Willensbildung : Fallstudie am Beispiel e. CDU-Kreisverb. im Ruhrgebiet'', Bochum, Univ., Abt. für Sozialwiss., Diss., 1974, Bonn: Eichholz-Verlag, 1976, ISBN 3-87198-025-0, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 76/4225 (Frankfurt/Main) * [[Dr. Karl Wilhelm Lauterbach|Dr. Karl Wilhelm Lauterbach: Weiterentwicklung des Parametric Gammascopes auf der Grundlage von experimentellen und klinischen Studien]] * [[Ursula von der Leyen: C-reaktives Protein als diagnostischer Parameter zur Erfassung eines Amnioninfektionssyndroms bei vorzeitigem Blasensprung und therapeutischem Entspannungsbad in der Geburtsvorbereitung|'Ursula von der Leyen': C-reaktives Protein als diagnostischer Parameter zur Erfassung eines Amnioninfektionssyndroms bei vorzeitigem Blasensprung und therapeutischem Entspannungsbad in der Geburtsvorbereitung]] * [[Gesine Lötzsch 1988: Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612|'Gesine Lötzsch' 1988: Computergestützte Studien zum mittelniederländischen Plenarium Ms. germ. 1612]] * [[Thomas de Maizière: Die Praxis der informellen Verfahren beim Bundeskartellamt|Dr. Karl (Ernst Thomas) de Maizière: Die Praxis der informellen Verfahren beim Bundeskartellamt - Darstellung und rechtliche Würdigung eines verborgenen Vorgehens]], Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Diss., 1986, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 86/2673 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1986 A 2977 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. Beate Maria Merk: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen|Dr. Beate Maria Merk: Legislative und judikative Einflussnahmen auf die Kommunen bei der abgabenrechtlichen Behandlung ihrer öffentlichen Einrichtungen]], Würzburg, Univ., Diss., 1991, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 91/8124 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1992 A 3336 (Leipzig), Justizministerin in Bayern * [[Angela Merkel: Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden|'Merkel, Angela' 1986: Untersuchung des Mechanismus von Zerfallsreaktionen mit einfachem Bindungsbruch und Berechnung ihrer Geschwindigkeitskonstanten auf der Grundlage quantenchemischer und statistischer Methoden]] * [[Dr. Thomas Middelhoff, ehem. Arcandor-Vorstand|Dr. Thomas Middelhoff, ehem. Arcandor-Vorstand:]] "Integrierte Planung von Kommunikationssystemen: dargestellt an der Einführung von Btx in einzelhandelsorientierte Filialsysteme und Verbundgruppen", Universität des Saarlandes. * Dr. Gerd Müller, CSU, Staatssekretär im Bundesernährungsministerium, Diplom-Wirtschaftspädagoge * Dr. Christoph G. Hartmann: Zum Einfluss neuer Informations- und Kommunikationstechniken auf politische Parteien in Deutschland, Taunusstein 2007, ISBN 978-3-936328-71-4 Pb., ISBN 3-936328-71-4 Pb., FDP Wirtschaftsminister des Saarlandes Kategorie:Dr. Manfred Lütz, Orthostasesyndrom und Catecholamine, Dissertation an der Universität Bonn 1981, Autor von kirchenkritischen Büchern wie "Der blockierte Riese", "Irre - Wir behandeln die Falschen", "Gott - Eine kleine Geschichte vom Größten" Nachnamen N-S *Dr. jur. Henning Schulte-Noelle, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender der Allianz Societas Europaea, Die Konventionen der britischen Verfassung: Unter bes. Berücks. ihrer Bedeutg f. d. System d. parlamentar. Kabinettsregierung, Köln, Rechtswiss. F., Diss. v. 27. Nov. 1970, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Di 1971 A 5918 (Leipzig) * [[Christian Pfeiffer 1984: Kriminalprävention im Jugendgerichtsverfahren. München: Heymanns Verlag|'Christian Pfeiffer' 1984: Kriminalprävention im Jugendgerichtsverfahren. München: Heymanns Verlag]] * [[Prantl, Heribert, Journalist: Information als Rechtsobjekt|'Prantl, Heribert', Journalist: Information als Rechtsobjekt]] , Dissertation, Universität Regensburg * [[Peter Ramsauer: Wirtschaftliche Ziele und Effekte der Gebietsreform in Bayern|'Ramsauer, Peter' 1985: Wirtschaftliche Ziele und Effekte der Gebietsreform in Bayern]] * Dr. theol. Joseph Aloisius Ratzinger, Oberhaupt der römisch-katholischen Kirche und des Staates der Vatikanstadt (Papst Benedikt XVI.), Volk und Haus Gottes in Augustins Lehre von der Kirche, München, Theol. F., Diss. v. 11. Juli 1953 (Nicht f. d. Aust.), München: Zink, 1954, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 53.6800 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1955 A 191 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. Reinhard Rauball: 1972: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher|Dr. Reinhard Rauball: 1972: Die Gemeindebezirke, Bezirksausschüsse und Ortsvorsteher]] * [[Dr. Wolfgang Reinhart: Gewaltenteilung im Staats- und Kommunalverfassungsrecht: Eine Untersuchung über funktionelle, personelle u. vertikale Gewaltenteilung, insbesondere im Rahmen kommunaler Selbstverwaltung|Dr. Wolfgang Reinhart: Gewaltenteilung im Staats- und Kommunalverfassungsrecht: Eine Untersuchung über funktionelle, personelle u. vertikale Gewaltenteilung, insbesondere im Rahmen kommunaler Selbstverwaltung]], Mannheim, Univ., Diss., 1984, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 88/5230 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1988 A 7771 (Leipzig), Minister für Bundes-, Europa- und internationale Angelegenheiten sowie Bevollmächtigter des Landes Baden-Württemberg beim Bund * Dr. rer. pol. Bernhard Reutersberg, Vorstandsvorsitzender der E.ON Ruhrgas AG, Logistik als Instrument zur Steigerung der Marktleistungsfähigkeit von Stahlhandlungen, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Diss., 1985, Göttingen: Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, 1985, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 86/7062 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 14554-107 (Leipzig) * [[Philipp Rösler: Einfluss der prophylaktischen Sotalolapplikation auf die Inzidenz des postoperativen Vorhofflimmerns im Rahmen der aortokoronaren Bypassoperation|'Rösler, Philipp' 2001: Einfluss der prophylaktischen Sotalolapplikation auf die Inzidenz des postoperativen Vorhofflimmerns im Rahmen der aortokoronaren Bypassoperation]] * [[Ingolf Roßberg 2007 (Universität Ostrava): Marktorientierte Umstrukturierung und Weiterentwicklung kommunaler Kultureinrichtungen|'Ingolf Roßberg' 2007 (Universität Ostrava): Marktorientierte Umstrukturierung und Weiterentwicklung kommunaler Kultureinrichtungen]] * [[Norbert Röttgen 2001: Die Argumentation des Europäischen Gerichtshofes. Typik, Methodik, Kritik.|Dr. jur. Norbert Röttgen, MdB (CDU, Wahlkreis Rhein-Sieg-Kreis II), Bundesminister für Umwelt, Naturschutz und Reaktorsicherheit, Landesvorsitzender der CDU Nordrhein-Westfalen, stellvertretender CDU-Bundesvorsitzender, Die Argumentation des Europäischen Gerichtshofes: Typik, Methodik, Kritik, Bonn, Univ., Diss., 2001]], Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 2001 A 837 (Frankfurt/Main), H 2001 A 837 (Leipzig) * [[Jürgen Rüttgers: Das Verbot parteipolitischer Betätigung im Betrieb|'Jürgen Rüttgers': Das Verbot parteipolitischer Betätigung im Betrieb]], Köln, Univ., Rechtswiss. Fak., Diss., 1979, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 79/5041 (Frankfurt/Main) * [[Thilo Sarrazin: Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung. Zur Wissenschaftslogik der New Economic History|'Thilo Sarrazin': Ökonomie und Logik der historischen Erklärung. Zur Wissenschaftslogik der New Economic History]] * Dr. Thomas Schäfer, Finanzminister des Landes Hessen, Auswirkungen erweiterter Bürgerbeteiligung auf die hessische Gemeindeverfassung: ein Beitrag zur weiteren Reform der Hessischen Gemeindeordnung (HGO), Marburg, Univ., Diss., 1999, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2000 A 64139 (Frankfurt/Main), 2000 A 64139 (Leipzig) * [[Wolfgang Schäuble: Die berufsrechtliche Stellung der Wirtschaftsprüfer in Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaften|'Wolfgang Schäuble': Die berufsrechtliche Stellung der Wirtschaftsprüfer in Wirtschaftsprüfungsgesellschaften]] * [[Annette Schavan: Person und Gewissen - Studien zu Voraussetzungen, Notwendigkeit und Erfordernissen heutiger Gewissensbildung|Dr.' Annette Schavan': Person und Gewissen - Studien zu Voraussetzungen, Notwendigkeit und Erfordernissen heutiger Gewissensbildung]], Düsseldorf, Univ., Philos. Fak., Diss., 1980, Frankfurt (Main) : R. G. Fischer, 1980, ISBN 3-88323-220-3, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 81/1507 (Frankfurt/Main), 1981 A 2995 (Leipzig) * Dr. Marion Stefanie Schick (geb. Pilnei), Ministerin für Kultus, Jugend und Sport des Landes Baden-Württemberg, Kommunale Berufsbildungspolitik: Massnahmen der Kommunen gegen Jugendarbeitslosigkeit als Reform von unten, München, Univ. der Bundeswehr, Diss., 1988, ISBN 3-87966-322-X, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 90/51504 (Frankfurt/Main), 1991 A 1818 (Leipzig) * [[Andreas Scheuer: Die politische Kommunikation der CSU im System Bayerns|Dr. Scheuer, Andreas: Die politische Kommunikation der CSU im System Bayerns]] * Dr. Nils Schmid, Landesvorsitzender der SPD in Baden-Württemberg, Staatliches Liegenschaftsmanagement, Staatsverschuldung und Staatsvermögen, Tübinger Schriften zum Staats- und Verwaltungsrecht, Bd. 76, Tübingen, Univ., Diss., 2005, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2007 A 13680 (Frankfurt/Main), 2007 A 12978 (Leipzig) * Dr. jur. Walter Schnappauf, ehemaliger Bayerischer Staatsminister für Umwelt, Gesundheit und Verbraucherschutz, Hauptgeschäftsführer des Bundesverbandes der Deutschen Industrie e. V. (BDI), Standortbestimmung bei Kernkraftwerken, Bayreuth, Univ., Diss., 1982, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: Signatur: H 83/654 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1983 A 2328 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. pol. Manfred Schneider, Aufsichtsratsvorsitzender bei Bayer AG, Linde AG und RWE AG, Mitglied der Aufsichtsräte von Daimler AG und TUI AG, sowie des Gemeinsamen Beirats der Allianz Gesellschaften, Wagnisse und ihre Behandlung in der Kostenrechnung von Industriebetrieben, Aachen, T. H., Phil. F., Diss. v. 31. Aug. 1965, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: U 65.236 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1966 A 3 (Leipzig) * [[Kristina Schröder: Gerechtigkeit als Gleichheit|Dr.' Kristina Schröder' (geb. Köhler): Gerechtigkeit als Gleichheit? Eine empirische Analyse der objektiven und subjektiven Responsivität von Bundestagsabgeordneten]], Mainz, Univ., Diss., 2009, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 2009 A 12619 (Frankfurt/Main), 2009 A 47009 (Leipzig) * Dr. rer. pol. Herbert Schui, MdB (Die Linke), Geld- und Kreditpolitik in einer planifizierten Wirtschaft – das französische Beispiel, Konstanz, Univ., Diss., 1972 * Dr. phil. Ilja Seifert, MdB (Die Linke), Vom Leben dreier Zeitschriften, Arbeiter-Literatur (1924 neunzehnhundertvierundzwanzig), Die Neue Bücherschau (1919 - 1929 bis neunzehnhundertneunundzwanzig), Die Linkskurve {(1929 - {1932 bis neunzehnhundertzweiunddreissig) : auf d. Wege zur Profilierung der journalistischen Front der KPD in den kulturpolitischen und ästhetischen Klassenkämpfen der Weimarer Republik, Berlin, Akad. d. Wiss. d. DDR, Diss. A, 1980 (Nicht f.d. Austausch.), Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 80b/7384 (Frankfurt/Main) * Dr. oec. Petra Sitte, MdB (Die Linke), Die Führungstätigkeit der SED-Bezirksorganisation Halle bei der Weiterentwicklung der sozialistischen Produktionsverhältnisse in der Industrie und der Herausbildung der Kombinate (sechziger und siebziger Jahre), Halle, Univ., Diss. A, 1986 (Nicht f.d. Austausch), Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 87b/7573 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1987 B 4454 (Leipzig) * [[Markus Söder 1998: Von altdeutschen Rechtstraditionen zu einem modernen Gemeindeedikt. Die Entwicklung der Kommunalgesetzgebung im rechtsrheinischen Bayern zwischen 1802 und 1818|'Markus Söder' 1998: Von altdeutschen Rechtstraditionen zu einem modernen Gemeindeedikt. Die Entwicklung der Kommunalgesetzgebung im rechtsrheinischen Bayern zwischen 1802 und 1818]]. Verfügbar in diesen Bibliotheken und bei Google Books (leider keine Vorschau). * [[Dr. Ralf Stegner: Theatralische Politik made in USA – Das Präsidentenamt im Spannungsfeld von moderner Fernsehdemokratie und kommerzialisierter PR-Show|Dr. Ralf Stegner: Theatralische Politik made in USA – Das Präsidentenamt im Spannungsfeld von moderner Fernsehdemokratie und kommerzialisierter PR-Show]] * [[Frank-Walter Steinmeier: Bürger ohne Obdach|'Frank-Walter Steinmeier': Bürger ohne Obdach - zwischen Pflicht zur Unterkunft und Recht auf Wohnraum. Tradition und Perspektiven staatlicher Intervention zur Verhinderung und Beseitigung der Obachlosigkeit]], Giessen, Univ., Diss., 1991, Bielefeld : VSH-Verl. Soziale Hilfe, 1992, ISBN 978-3-922526-14-8, 3-922526-14-4 bzw. 3-923074-32-8, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 92/62316 (Frankfurt/Main), 1992 A 34400 (Leipzig) * [[Edmund Stoiber: Der Hausfriedensbruch im Licht aktueller Probleme|'Edmund Stoiber': Der Hausfriedensbruch im Licht aktueller Probleme]], München, Univ., Jurist. Fak., Diss. 1971, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 71/2130 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1972 A 1430 (Leipzig) * [[Peter Struck: Jugenddelinquenz und Alkohol|'Peter Struck': Jugenddelinquenz und Alkohol]], Hamburg, Univ., Diss., 1970, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: UH 1209 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1971 A 9842 (Leipzig) Nachnamen T-Z * Christopher R. Tenfelde, Die Rote-Armee-Fraktion und die Strafjustiz: Anti-Terror-Gesetze und ihre Umsetzung am Beispiel des Stammheim-Prozesses, 2009, zugl. Diss. Hannover, ISBN-13: 978-3-9811399-3-8, (in einigen Artikeln verlinkt und als _die_ Quelle angegeben). * Dr. jur. Johannes Teyssen, Vorstandsvorsitzender der E.ON AG und Aufsichtsratsmitglied der Deutsche Bank AG und der Salzgitter AG, Legislative und Judikative im Strafverfahren: rechtsvergleichende Betrachtungen zum Verhältnis von Legislative und Judikative bei der Gestaltung des Strafverfahrensrechts in den USA und in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Göttingen, Univ., Diss. 1991, Göttingen: Schwartz, 1992, ISBN 3-509-01581-9, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: D 92/35563 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 13368-145 (Leipzig) * [http://www.bundesgerichtshof.de/cln_134/DE/BGH/Praesidenten/Tolksdorf/tolksdorf_node.html Prof. Dr. Tolksdorf, Klaus]; Präsident des Bundesgerichtshofes; Promotion zum Dr. jur. in Münster, Thema der Dissertation "Mitwirkungsverbot für den befangenen Staatsanwalt"; 1988; Deutsche Nationalbibliothek, Signatur: D 89/30136 (Frankfurt/Main), SA 31629-38 (Leipzig) * Nina Vojdani, Ein verteiltes wissensbasiertes Leitstandsystem für die Werkstattsteuerung, Dissertation, Universität Dortmund 1992 * [[Guido Westerwelle: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen|Dr. Westerwelle, Guido 1994: Das Parteienrecht und die politischen Jugendorganisationen]], Hagen, Fernuniv.-Gesamthochsch., Diss., 1994, Baden-Baden: Nomos-Verl.-Ges., 1994, ISBN 3-7890-3555-6, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: 1994 A 51459 (Frankfurt/Main), 1994 A 51459 (Leipzig) * [[Prof. Dr. Voßkuhle, Andreas 1993: Rechtsschutz gegen den Richter: zur Integration der Dritten Gewalt in das verfassungsrechtliche Kontrollsystem vor dem Hintergrund des Art. 19 Abs. 4 GG. München: Ch.Beck|Prof. Dr. Voßkuhle, Andreas 1993: Rechtsschutz gegen den Richter: zur Integration der Dritten Gewalt in das verfassungsrechtliche Kontrollsystem vor dem Hintergrund des Art. 19 Abs. 4 GG. München: Ch.Beck]] (Dissertation des Vorsitzenden des Bundesverfassungsgerichtes) * Dr. Wiedmann, Jens 1998: Geldpolitik und europäische Währungsintegration: empirische Aspekte der Zinsbestimmung. Heidelberg: Physica-Verlag (Dissertation des künftigen Vorsitzenden der Bundesbank) * [[Dr. Wiefelspütz, Dieter 2003: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz|Dr. Wiefelspütz, Dieter 2003: Das Untersuchungsausschussgesetz, Humboldt-Universität Berlin. Baden-Baden: Nomos]] * Dr. jur. Volker Wissing, MdB (FDP, Landesliste Rheinland-Pfalz), Vorsitzenden des Finanzausschusses des Bundestages, Finanzpolitischer Sprecher der FDP-Bundestagsfraktion, Mitglied der Europa-Union Parlamentariergruppe Deutscher Bundestag, Überlassungspflichten begründende Gemeinwohlinteressen im System des Kreislaufwirtschafts- und Abfallgesetzes, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Diss., 1997, Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 1997 A 7771 (Frankfurt/Main), H 1997 A 7771 (Leipzig) * [[Dr. rer. pol. Klaus Zumwinkel, von 1995 bis 2008 Vorstandsvorsitzender der Deutschen Post AG, Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Fachbereich Wirtschafts- u. Sozialwiss., Wirtschaftswiss. Diss. 1973|Dr. rer. pol. Klaus Zumwinkel, von 1995 bis 2008 Vorstandsvorsitzender der Deutschen Post AG, Planung und Prüfung betrieblichen Informationshandelns, Münster (Westfalen), Univ., Fachbereich Wirtschafts- u. Sozialwiss., Wirtschaftswiss. Diss. 1973]], Deutsche Nationalbibliothek Signatur: H 73/1684 (Frankfurt/Main), Di 1973 A 2725 (Leipzig) Sonstige * Dissertationen, die mit bezahlter Promotionsberatung erstellt wurden, z. B. Eipos-Dissertationen, siehe auch Unispiegel Letzte Aktivitäten Kategorie:In "guter" Gesellschaft